The Iowa Twins
by Jeanie Bagel
Summary: I can't do summaries just read it. I might think of one later


-I only own Justin, Skye and their mum. This is set just after Retreat and before Hex Factor-

-1-

Two teenagers sat next to each other at the dinner table of their mothers Bayville apartment. They were both in their early teens the boy had shaggy dirty blonde hair which sometimes covered his eyes. His sister also had dirty blonde hair which ended just above her shoulders. Their eyes were a bright shade of blue. The girl wore a white long sleeve top with a sky blue t-shirt over the top; she wore blue combat pants with navy and sky blue trainers. She also had a black head band. Her brother wore a dark blue shirt and light blue jeans with red trainers. He also had a black friendship band (thingy) on his left wrist. They were eating toast for their breakfast when the boy looked at his sister "Skye, eat with your mouth closed" Skye looked at her brother

"Justin, eat with your mouth closed" she said and he pointed to his mouth to show her he was. Skye then started to loudly and on purpose eat with her mouth open facing Justin. So he did the same. This was how their mother found then when she came into the kitchen. "Your both as bad as each other, both of you stop" she said sitting across from them. She did not look like her children she had brown hair but had the same blue eyes. Though her eyes where not as bright as the teenagers her eyes were red and puffy as though she had been crying a lot. "Sorry mom" Skye and Justin said at the same time. Justin tapped his sister on the shoulder "C'mon Shorty, don't wanna be late for school" she said getting up and grabbing his bag. He waved to his mother as he left as she walked past her mom Skye placed her hand on her shoulder "Are you ok mom?" she asked. Her mother smiled at her and put her hand on her daughter's "I'm fine sweetie, you go to school". Skye hugged her mom and left to catch up to her brother.

--------------------------

"Skye if she says she's fine then she's fine" Justin said as they reached the door of their school. "But Just, maybe she just wants us to think she's fine maybe sh-" Skye was cut off by a tall(ish) brown haired boy putting his arms around the twins. "J.C, Shortcake. You will not believe how lucky you are that you don't have to do the morning training session" Skye removed his arm from her and turned to face him

"1. Bobby _**you**_ only have to do the morning sessions because you keep icing Logan's bike" she said holding up one finger. "2. Stop. Calling me SHORTCAKE" she said holding up two fingers in the opposite of 'peace' way.

"Aww c'mon shortcake you know you love me really" Bobby said giving her his best puppy-dog eyes.

"**UGH!**" Skye turned and walked into the school with her arms straight at her side and her hands in fists. Bobby started laughing as Justin started walking backwards into the school "Don't mess with her Drake, you know she can kick your butt" he said then turned and ran after his sister. Then Bobby felt someone smack the back of his head he turned and saw Rahne and Jubilee glaring at him. the girls walked past him and into school.

--------------------------

"Kano ya can't just stand there do something!" Logan shouted down the microphone thing in the danger room control room. Justin looked up

"What am I supposed to do? I can't use my powers dude there's no water" he shouted back. Logan put his hand on his forehead and slid it down his face

"How many times kid! Ya can't relay on ya powers!" he shouted. Skye floated above her brother as a large robot stood in front of them. "Hey mighty god of water I've got an idea, hold your hands up" she said, Justin did has his sister instructed and she grabbed his arms and began gaining height. "Ice breath distract him for me!" Skye shouted to Bobby who was on the other side of the robot. Bobby shouted to it causing it to turn around he started doing some kind of weird dance. Skye floated herself and her brother above the robot when she was sure it was distracted she lowered Justin down behind it. Just as she let go of him the robot had enough of Bobby and was firing paintballs at him.

Skye held her hand out towards Bobby a strong gust of wind pushed Bobby backwards also causing him to fall on his butt. Skye started laughing and lost her concentration she stopped laughing when she couldn't feel the wind circling her as it did when she used it to fly. She then started to fall. Just as she hit the floor Justin managed to de-activate the robot effectively ending the session. Bobby stood up rubbing his backside "Good one Makani" he said as he left. Skye stuck her tongue out at his back as Justin came over to help his sister up.

--------------------------

"Remind me again like why is your codename Makani?" Kitty asked from her place on the Rec. room couch. The New Recruit girls and Kitty had decided to have a little movie night thing. Rogue said she had better things to do and nobody really bothered to ask Jean. Kitty, Amara and Jubilee were sat on the couch and Skye and Rahne sat on the floor in front of them. Skye put her head back so it was resting on the seat and looked up at Kitty "Makani mean the wind in Hawaiian" she said shrugging.

"How do you know that?" Jubilee asked

"Well you know how Scott calls Alex like every week I got him to ask Alex and I thought it was cool so yeah"

"So I'm guessing Justin got his the same way then?"

"No his means God of the waters in Japanese, he had this Japanese friend back in Iowa"

--------------------------

Three films and lots of popcorn later. Skye stood up "I better go now, it's pretty late" she said getting her school bag. She found Logan in the kitchen "Hey Logan can you give me a ride home?" he made a noise which she took to be a yes since he stood up and started walking out.

Skye closed the door quietly behind her as she didn't want to wake her mother up. As she walked past her mother's room though she knew she wasn't asleep. She could hear her crying through the door, she went to open the door but changed her mind. Skye went into her room and sat on her bed. She picked up a picture off the small table next to her bed. The blonde haired girl sighed and lay down, she fell asleep hugging the photograph of her family when it was all together.

--------------------------

The week after Kitty and the New Recruit girls slept over at Skye's house. Justin had gone out with some of his friends from school. It was around eleven when their mother came into the living room and asked Skye if she knew what time her brother was coming home. When her mother had left Skye looked at Kitty "What's the difference between E.T and my brother?" she asked Kitty just shrugged "E.T phoned home"

Skye went into Justin's room with Kitty following her. "Are you sure it's ok for us to be going in Justin's room?" Kitty asked

"Kit it's my DVD so yeah"

"Eww grosse what is that smell?" Kitty said putting her hand over her nose

"Oh that's Just's laundry, he sorts it by 'Filthy' and 'Filthy but wearable' the smell would be the 'Filthy' pile, sadly you get used to it"

"So he's pretty much like you then?"

"Uh no I sort mine by 'Looks dirty' and 'Looks clean' thank you very much, Got it!" Skye said waving her 'Collateral' DVD around.

"Oh thank god" Kitty said grabbing her friends arm and dragging her out of the room.


End file.
